Unique
by Splanchnique
Summary: Pour le première fois de sa vie, il se sent unique / YAOI moi et mes couples improbables...


**Me revoilà avec mes couples improbables (j'aime l'originalité, que voulez-vous...)  
Donc rating M et je vous laisse le soin de découvrir cette association que je trouve particulièrement sympathique moi... niveau esthétique et caractère... enfin bon vous verrez.**

**Ca se déroule quand Agon rassemble sa propre équipe de all-stars, pour l'Amérique (Quel fouteur de merde celui-là, ah lala... c'pour ça qu'on l'aime)**

**Bisous!**

* * *

**Unique**

Il remit ses lunettes, comme pour se redonner un minimum de dignité. Takami épousseta son T-shirt blanc à la rayure bleue, et fouilla ses poches de pantalon à la recherche de la petite note qu'Agon lui avait donné.  
Le corps ensommeillé dans les draps l'arbora alors fièrement du bout des doigts, secouant un peu le bout de papier comme pour le narguer.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ?  
- Oui, justement. Tu pourrais… commença le joueur d'Ojô, remontant ses lunettes.  
- Ca dépend… »

Une main agrippa son poignet et l'attira de nouveau entre les draps, comme quelques heures auparavant…

**

Agon l'avait convoqué pour rallier l'équipe des all-stars qu'il faisait lui-même, afin de représenter le Japon pour un tournoi international. Aussi avait-il pensé au quaterback d'Ojô, dont le talent et la taille n'était pas tant à négliger que ça.  
Mais une fois arrivé à l'adresse indiquée, il n'avait trouvé que son jumeau, Unsui Kongo, qui lui avait alors passé le message.

Son frère l'avait lâché en lui jetant un « tu gardes la maison, ma crotte. » Pourtant il était presque certain qu'il devait s'occuper de joueurs à recruter, cet après-midi là.  
Lui et son éternel flegme… Il était sûrement parti courir la donzelle, le plantant seul face à des joueurs venus exprès pour parler au dragon de Shinryujii.  
Son jumeau soupira à fendre l'âme à cette réflexion, et vint ouvrir au premier venu, lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir. Grand, brun, avec lunettes. Au vu du T-shirt banc à l'unique rayure outremer, il était d'Ojô. Et si ses souvenirs étaient bons…

« Takami, c'est ça ?  
- C'est exact… Unsui ? Votre frère m'attend, je crois…  
- Non. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil, désarçonné.

« Pardon ?  
- Enfin je veux dire qu'il n'est pas là actuellement… se corrigea Unsui.  
- Je vois… pourtant… enfin c'est bien l'heure à laquelle il m'avait…  
- Je sais, coupa-t-il. Mais malheureusement mon petit frère a décidé de vivre sa vie aujourd'hui et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. »

Moult excuses et mea culpa à la place de son jumeau, et le quaterback de Shinryujii laissa entrer celui d'Ojô pour au moins lui offrir un café, pour se faire pardonner.  
Takami avait accepté poliment, fidèle à lui-même, et s'était retrouvé à discuter pendant deux bonnes heures avec son hôte. Il avait trouvé son pendant avec le grand frère d'Agon. La même frustration face à un génie, cette sensation d'éternelle relégation à la seconde place. Ces mêmes limites…  
Mais aussi un même intérêt pour les tactiques et ce même esprit affuté, fonctionnant de concert avec un sang-froid exemplaire.

Unsui et Agon étaient physiquement identiques. Mais Unsui et lui partageaient exactement le même intellect.

La conversation s'éternisa et Takami y mit fin en finissant sa tasse de café –froid désormais, évidemment. Un sourire et les deux adolescents s'étaient levés, l'un pour sortir, l'autre pour le raccompagner.  
Mais ils étaient resté assis si longtemps à papoter que l'ancienne blessure à la jambe du joueur d'Ojô le lança lorsqu'il se releva et le fit tituber dangereusement. Unsui eut tout jute le temps de le rattraper.

« Merci. C'est juste… désolé, s'excusa le myope.  
- De rien. »

Un sourire de la part du jumeau d'Agon, et Takami ne put se retenir de passer le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Réalisant son geste, il bondit sur ses pieds, confus et s'éloigna.

« Merci pour… je connais la sortie. »

Mais son hôte lui rattrapa la main, l'invitant à poursuivre son geste, avant de rapprocher son visage de celui du brun.

« On n'a pas encore fini. »

Un baiser un peu hésitant au premier abord, puis plus passionné, prit possession de ses lèvres. Les mains puissantes du quaterback de Shinryujii entouraient son cou, caressant ses joues du pouce.

Il agissait aussi irrationnellement que l'aurait fait son jumeau. Il fallait croire qu'il avait vraiment un lien de parenté avec lui, en définitive. De un, il obéissait, pour une fois, à ses envies primaires. Et de deux, il avait trouvé son alter ego. Ils étaient si semblables… et pourtant ce beau brun était si différent d'Agon… Ca l'avait fait réfléchir pendant ces heures passées à parler ensemble.  
Il voulait avoir des points communs avec quelqu'un d'autre que son frère.  
Il sentit soudain les mains de Takami se poser sur ses reins, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrir pour lui autoriser l'accès. Leurs langues amorcèrent un ballet brûlant, et leurs deux corps se rapprochèrent à un tel point qu'ils eurent l'impression de se souder l'un à l'autre.  
Unsui rompit enfin le baiser ardent, et glissa ses doigts de la gorge de son invité, jusqu'à ses épaules et son torse, jouant à redessiner ses pectoraux à travers le tissu.  
Il bénirait bien Agon d'avoir quitté la maison aujourd'hui…

Il croyait réellement que la pièce s'était réchauffée d'un coup. Mais enfin c'était sûrement dû à ce corps sculpté au burin collé au sien. Et ces baisers qui parcouraient sa gorge sans discontinuer. Et ces mains qui s'insinuèrent sous son T-shirt blanc et bleu pour lui caresser les flancs, le dos et les reins.  
Enfin, tout ça réussissait à le faire suffoquer sous la chaleur.  
Ses doigts se murent presque d'eux-mêmes pour écarter les pans du kimono d'Unsui, dévoilant son torse digne d'une statue grecque, puis pour parcourir celui-ci.  
Takami lâcha un soupir satisfait sous une gentille morsure qui lui comprima la carotide. Le jumeau d'Agon retira ses lunettes pour les poser négligemment sur la table de la salle à manger, à côté des tasses vides, et le plaqua doucement contre un mur. Il sentait la jambe du quaterback de Shinryujii écarter les siennes, tandis qu'il caressait ses hanches, glissant de plus en plus bas.

Le joueur d'Ojô mis un bras entre eux, haletant.

« A-attendez… qu'est-ce que vous…  
- Si vous ne voulez pas je peux m'arrêter » concéda Unsui.

Takami pesa un instant le pour et le contre, et finit par retirer son bras, laissant une distance entre eux qu'ils comblèrent immédiatement en se collant l'un à l'autre, entamant un nouveau baiser fougueux.

Il était donc autorisé à aller plus loin, et ce n'était absolument, mais alors absolument pas pour lui déplaire. Dégrafant le pantalon de son vis-à-vis, Unsui laissa courir ses doigts sur le sexe de son compagnon, qui se tendit d'avantage sous un tel traitement. Le brun lui fit enfin entendre sa voix lorsqu'il gémit pour lui prouver son appréciation et il obéit lorsque le frère d'Agon lui murmura de se retourner.

Face au mur, les avant-bras appuyés sur celui-ci, il se mordit la lèvre quand un doigt s'introduit en lui, mais se détendit presque aussitôt. La bouche de son partenaire parcourut à nouveau son cou, le mordant doucement pour faire diversion quand il joignit un, puis deux doigts au premier, bougeant doucement à l'intérieur de ce chaud fourreau de chair.

Il vit le brun se passer la langue sur les lèvres quand il l'intima d'aller encore plus loin. Dénouant son hakama, le jumeau du Dragon s'insinua en douceur en lui, crispant ses mains sur ses hanches, amorçant un va-et-vient langoureux.  
C'était comme une véritable symbiose, et il n'avait jamais cru qu'il ressentirait ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que son frère. Cette sensation qu'ils étaient faits pour ce moment, totalement compatibles.  
Les cris de son amant résonnaient contre ses tympans, et sous ses mains se cambrait son dos, roulaient ses muscles fermes et contractés par la déferlante de plaisir. Unsui finit par serrer ses doigts sur le membre durci à l'extrême de son compagnon, accompagnant le rythme de ses propres hanches.  
Il serra les dents quand il se répandit en Takami, qui l'imita au même moment, dans un gémissement rauque.

Un accord parfait jusqu'au point de non-retour.

Et après cet épisode, ils avaient recommencé, confortablement installés dans le lit d'Unsui cette fois, pour à nouveau ressentir leur corps résonner en harmonie. Comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un.

Takami saisit donc cette petite note avec l'heure et l'endroit du rendez-vous, où Agon n'était pas, des mains de son nouvel amant.

« Je reviendrais une autre fois. Tant pis.  
- Un frère ou l'autre de toutes façons, soupira le jumeau du Dragon. Ca ne fait pas grande différence.  
- Je viens pour son offre. Mais pour toi, Takami passe une main sur sa joue, c'est totalement différent. Je viendrais pour toi, et seulement toi. Et sans rendez-vous. »

Il appuya sa joue sur cette paume chaleureuse, comme un chat prolongeant une caresse. Enfin… enfin quelqu'un lui avait dit ce qu'il attendait. D'habitude on venait pour Agon et son talent. Lui, il était « son grand frère », « son faire-valoir ».  
Il attrapa le bras du brun pour réclamer encore un peu de chaleur, et Takami se rassit à ses côtés, lui caressant le cou et les épaules, avec un sourire.

Pour la première fois, il était devenu unique.


End file.
